


尽欢--打赌

by Aqua_Ree



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Ree/pseuds/Aqua_Ree
Summary: 访然！访然！访然！





	尽欢--打赌

人类的情人节对于沈浩然来说就是个不大不小的噩梦。也不知道这些人类和妖类的女性从哪里打听到自己的住址，每年二月头上的两周，陆陆续续送来的包裹都能把高访家堆成个快递中转站。这些包裹中大部分的礼物沈浩然不用拆也能闻得出来，都是情人节的传统食品——巧克力。精致的包装裹藏不住可可豆的脂香，让嗅觉灵敏的沈浩然总觉得自己的皮肤有发红发痒的趋势，因此对这个过敏源他一向是唯恐避之不及。  
可堆积如山的礼物总是需要有人来处理，这个重任就这么光明正大地落在了高访头上，对此他一向都只是不置可否地挑了挑眉，并借由机会调侃一番：“都是成年的狼人了，怎么还怕这小小的甜食。”沈浩然也不甘示弱：“哼，叔叔你就是嫉妒我比你受欢迎。”的确，和沈浩然的铺天盖地相比，高访的礼物则可以用寥寥无几来形容。虽说在人类的商界，被冠上高岭之花的美名不假，更不提高访在血界拥有屈指可数的美貌英俊。可在沈浩然的记忆里，自家叔叔从未收到过任何纯粹以爱慕之名相赠的礼物，倒是人界血界总是在年关送来示好之物种种。  
然而今年的情况却发生了些许不同。自从上回过敏风波之后，高访至今没来得及把防咬罩和项圈收回去，只是把它们草草地扔在了柜子里。导致现在沈浩然每次拉开床头柜看到它们时，心中难免会肖想着高访戴上它们的模样。日有所思夜有所梦不如实际行动，终于在某一日的餐桌上，小狼崽宣布起了游戏规则：“情人节礼物少的一方要无条件遵从多的一方一天。叔叔，这是不是很好玩？”看着沈浩然凑在自己跟前的脸，眯起的双眼，一脸得逞的神态。高访不动声色地推了推镜框，点头笑着应了下来。  
照例，头两天拿到的所有包裹，收件人那一栏上齐刷刷地填着沈浩然，情况与他想得如出一辙，小狼崽还故意当着高访的面慢条斯理地逐个拆开。再看高访，依旧跟个没事人一样耐心陪着小男友拆礼物，看着他挑挑拣拣，顺便帮忙评价一下送礼对方的品味。可后来的剧情发展却如同脱轨的火车完全超出了他的想象。七天年假过后，公司恢复了上班，家里就剩下百无聊赖的小狼崽一个人，靠着拆快递打游戏消磨时光。天色入暮，沈浩然接到了一个高访发来的微信：来一下车库帮我接点东西。心生好奇的小狼崽不知道自家叔叔葫芦里卖的什么药，套上拖鞋开门便坐着电梯下了楼。来到地下室，只见平常上班开的宝马今天并没有出过库，高访是从他们一起出门旅游时才用的SUV上下来的。“今天怎么开这辆车上班了？”小狼崽疑窦丛生。高访往后备箱的方向抬了抬下巴：“我怕东西太多，宝马装不下。”  
“什么东……我去！”边说边翻起后备箱的沈浩然被里面满得快要溢出来的盛况惊到一时语塞。质感极佳的袋子上烫印着各种奢侈品牌的logo，里面装着大小不一的包装盒，从形状上看，从手表箱包到衣服裤子，应有尽有。这些女人是怎么知道我叔叔衣服尺寸的！沈浩然忿忿地咬着指甲。他百思不得其解，为什么叔叔一夜之间身边有了如此多的追求者，而自己居然以前从来没发现？一想到自己的对象正被其他人给惦记着，沈浩然的心里有些不是滋味儿。不过来不及细想的情绪很快就被接踵而至的奢侈礼物埋没在了好奇心之下。  
提出赌约的人是自己，输了的人也是自己。错失心头之好的小朋友整个人显得有些兴致缺缺，高访一回到家就看见小男友瘪着个嘴巴，抱着个靠垫在拨弄电视遥控器，漫无目的地换着节目。他脱下外套，松了松领口的领带，走过去紧挨着沈浩然坐了下来，笑眼弯弯的装作不知情：“怎么了我的小朋友，我做了什么让你板着个脸？”“没有。”沈浩然听到这个问题后更显郁闷，加快了手上的换台操作。高访于心了然地解开了腕上的袖扣，一点点向上翻折袖子，拿起桌上的水杯润了一下口，不紧不慢地凑到了旁边人的耳朵跟前：“我故意的。”听到这话的小狼崽脸上表情瞬间变得十分精彩。“我知道你情人节想干嘛。但那是你的东西啊，它更适合你。”有些下流的情话伴随醇厚的嗓音钻入沈浩然的耳朵，仿佛是柔滑的丝绸，竟不觉有半分色情。被拆穿小九九的小狼崽涨红了脸，把靠垫砸向了高访，发间还跳出了兽耳，在那儿一抖一抖的。心情极佳地揉了揉他的耳朵，高访摘下了眼镜：“每回情人节你总是给我不少惊喜。这回，我也应该表示表示吧？”  
双眼微阖，敛去了表面的理性斯文，释放出原始的张扬与慵懒。高访递上了自己薄软的唇赠与沈浩然，恋人的主动邀请让小狼崽已经把赌注一事完全抛与脑后，习惯性地伸出手揽上了对方紧致的腰身，打算把这个拥吻进行得更深入一些，可高访的犬齿却阻止了对方舌头肆无忌惮地侵略自己的口腔，轻轻咬合以示警告。没等小男友反应过来，高访冰凉的舌头便长驱直入，扫过口腔上颌。沈浩然有些讶异于习惯承受欢爱之人的主动，却还是欣然喜悦。温柔的腔体包裹着不请自来的舌头，似要品尝这味蕾上的每一丝味道。就在这意犹未尽的唇舌交缠中，高访用犬齿给沈浩然的下唇破了口。“啊！”小狼崽只得退出这场甜腻热吻，惊疑不定地望着他。浅笑一声的高访用舌尖舔去了小男友下唇破口处的血，均匀涂在了自己的上唇。绛色点唇，殷红液体顺着唇纹晕染开来，暧昧之中有着隐隐的剑拔弩张。  
沈浩然起了生理反应，却有些不甘于高访的反客为主，朝他鼻梁上狠狠地咬了下去，留下了清晰的齿印。皱了下眉，高访只是挑了他一眼，脸上的笑容却逐渐扩大，眉梢写满了迷恋宠溺，眼底却透着挑衅与征服。一把把小男友按在了墙上，舌头纠缠，唇齿间的吮吻发出了黏糊的水声，不甘示弱的沈浩然身体向旁一转，便轻松拿回了自己的主动权，把高访锢在自己与墙壁之间，扯散了他衬衫最上边的两粒扣子，把手伸进去揉弄着乳粒。随着激烈的动作前端落下了两丝碎发，这样的高访就像被扯碎了不可侵犯的盔甲，从神坛上跌落。可今天的他不打算让小男友肆意尽兴，一场争夺主动权的拉锯战在客厅里上演。肉体与墙壁家具的碰撞，整齐的物件很快被扫落一地，两个肇事者在征服与被征服的博弈之间血脉贲张，野兽的本性在此刻一览无余。  
“打赌不是我赢了吗？反悔可不好。”高访一手抵着沈浩然的胸膛，一手捏住他的手腕，如果细瞧的话，会发现平日里的黑色瞳仁已经完全变红，回到了吸血鬼本来的面目。而势弱一筹的小狼崽瞳仁泛金，舌头不住地舔舐着嘴唇，有些气喘：“你一开始没告诉我，不算。”“现在说也不晚。”高访的手上同时出现了原本放在卧室里的金属防咬罩，给还在地上挣扎的小狼崽固定上，然后亲了亲额头：“可能会有些硌，毕竟不是给人戴的，宝贝儿你将就一下。”柔声细语的呢喃，语气里却有着无容置疑的命令。身上的人让自己熟悉又陌生，沈浩然的肢体出现了一丝软和的姿态，以一种下意识的讨好来展示自己的臣服。满意的男人紧接着拿出了皮质的项圈和手铐，套在了小狼崽的脖子与手腕上，并且之间还有一根皮带相连。从未在性爱中占据如此被动地位的小狼崽扭动着身体，想要靠蛮力撑开这些禁锢。可除了牢固的皮具在他的手腕与脖子处留下摩擦的红痕之外，没有松动半毫。  
高访看着如同困兽的小男友，体内翻腾着失控的欲望。可高访毕竟是高访，无论下身硬得有多疼 他都慢条斯理地进行着每一步，只有不规整的呼吸才能泄露出一丝快要按耐不住的欲望，他的眼神满是温柔，眼底却参杂着不少戏谑。沈浩然仰躺在地上，恍然自己是只宠物，正在对着主人摇尾求欢。“难得不用自己动，好好享受。”柔情的声音在耳边响起，昭示着情欲的狂欢即将拉开序幕。  
T恤被拉到了胸口，微凉的地板与空气夹击着沈浩然的每一个毛孔，乳粒也在凉意的刺激下力挺了起来。高访用尖牙咬住浅褐的肉粒来回拈磨，酥麻刺痛的感觉流窜于沈浩然的四肢百骸，裤裆似乎又被撑起了几分。含糊不清的词语从面罩里钻出，不安分的身体极力躲避这细致的折磨，下身却不由自主地往前顶弄，似乎想让高访去安抚自己勃起的阴茎。可自家恋人完全忽视了沈浩然难堪的境地，修长的手指只是在他结实的腰腹上流连，紧致的皮肤下蕴藏着蓄势待发的力量，随着体温的上升蠢蠢欲动。高访亲吻着这具年轻躯体的纹路，用嘴唇感受着强烈有力的心跳，那是喜悦与渴望的符号，是向自己发出暗示的信息。  
剥下沈浩然的裤子，憋得紫红的阴茎得到了释放，它昂扬地抬着头，铃口处已经溢出了不少液体，内裤上留下了一小块深色的水渍，它颤抖着，希望得到温柔的爱抚。高访圈住了茎身底部，不紧不慢向上滑动着，来回数次，另一只手不时地去揉一下暗褐色的囊袋。白皙的手指握着粗大狰狞的物件，画面极尽色情和美妙。沈浩然被连绵起伏的情欲折磨到眼眶通红，嘴里发出兽态求欢时的叫声，尾巴不停拍打着高 访的手臂，似警告，似撒娇。看着快要忍到极限的小男友，高访吻了吻他的眼角，两根手指小心地塞入了沈浩然的后穴，虽然并不是第一次接纳自己的物什，但高访还是耐心地开拓着狭小干涩的洞穴，只有额头上不时滚落的汗珠才能看出他有忍得多么辛苦。  
内壁开始分泌肠液，渐渐变得松软滚烫。终于高访拉下了自己的裤链，套上套子，把硬挺的阴茎送进了穴口。“呜……”小狼崽发出了意味不明地呜咽声，慌乱中却有着欢愉，被限制行动的双手胡乱拉扯着束缚带，想要挣脱，整个人都随着力量的驱使向高访的控制范围外逃离。察觉企图的高访抬高了他的臀部，拉向自己的身体以便靠得更紧些。这一举动让沈浩然感觉自己被钉在那根物件上，无法逃离，收缩的后穴让他不由自主地把阴茎含得更加深入。生理性眼泪随着动作落下，为了减轻不适感而摇摆的腰腹，在高访看来却像是求爱的前奏。缓慢抽送阴茎，让小男友一点点适应自己的频率，沈浩然口中的呻吟覆上了一层鼻音，清亮带着点软糯，让高访情不自禁地想要大动干戈。  
征服者的酣畅淋漓与臣服者的心甘情愿，没有比这更完美的乐章了。每一场情至深处的角色互换与交融，都是信任与爱意演奏的音符。高访的每一次撞击都恰好碰在了小狼崽最难以自持的敏感点上，仿佛节奏精准的演奏者高超的炫技。沈浩然则享受着这一切所带来的登峰造极，在一气呵成的演奏中任由自己的身体在失重状态下起伏。“我受不了了…受不了了…叔叔…呜…要射了……”沈浩然的精液伴随着破碎的语句，喷射在自己的小腹上。后穴同时猛然一绞，也让高访射了出来。  
拔下套子扔掉后，整理完衣装的高访好像刚才的事情从未发生。他小心卸下了沈浩然的面罩和束带，揉了揉他有些发酸的手腕，用细碎的吻覆盖了脖子上的红痕，最后停留在了被小狼崽自己咬得泛红的唇上。辗转反侧的轻啄细吻，让情爱的余韵更显缠绵。沈浩然有些疲惫地眨了眨金色未褪的双眼，声音惫懒却有些意犹未尽地说道：“那下次让我呗，叔叔。”  
“好，我答应你。”红眸消失，缩回犬齿的高访笑眼含情地看着小男友。


End file.
